


Rainy Forest

by Mangachan78



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, F/M, M/M, Yaoi, character dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end of 19 century, the son of a farmer that owns a sushi bar Yamamoto Takeshi . Meets the famous piano player Gokudera Hayato from Italy . What for bond will those two get, as time goes by ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Forest

**Author's Note:**

> A new story of Reborn! A yaoi fic of Takeshi & Hayato, it is set in 1890 in Japan of course . Takeshi is 14 in Chap 1, the other chap's are 3 years later so he will be 17 . Oh yeah were the milk comes out of the cow, is udder the right word ? Please let me know ! 
> 
> \- Manga-chan78

The morning was damp, since it was raining last night . As you get out of your bed, you feel the cold soon . shivers down your spin, chest and feet . The clouds are not gone yet, until next week then it was promised it will be warmer . So the people have to wait, till it was next week .

" Takeshi ! " Shouted an older man who was wide awake, he wore his work clothes . As he hold the box, with fish inside . Thanks to the fisher's who, caught the fish in the morning . They live near a port, it was something that was noticeable of their place .

It was a sushi bar maybe uncommon in their village, but their garden was full of animals . Since his mother was the daughter of a farmer, and could not say goodbye to that life . Takeshi could still remember how she always, caught him drinking milk of the cow's udder ." Takeshi ! "

Takeshi opened his eyes tiredly, and felt the cold over his face . He turned away trying to enjoy the warmth of his blankets . Before the old man comes upstairs .

And as he knew, his father came into his room . " Get up boy ! It's a beautiful day to start ! "

" It's cold .."

" That's good for your blood boy, come on now you have work to do ! " Takeshi looked with puppy eyes to his father, but the other ignored it and was gone . Takeshi sighed and stood up as he shivered from the cold air, that came inside the open window . His father always left the window open, since he can not sleep as it was closed . And thinks that the rain brings healthy air inside ." Takeshi ! "

" I'm coming father !" Takeshi shouted as he left the blankets on his bed, his feet touched the cold ground . As he went looking for his work clothes, and took his red scarf . His mother made it for his birthday, Takeshi wanted to have blue . But his mother had only red, Takeshi remembers how he found it ugly . Only because it was red .

" She's be happy to know, that I'm wearing it .." Takeshi run downstairs, and took a piece of bread ." I'm going so I'll be back early ! " Shouted Takeshi when he went off with his bike, his father smiled and waved ." Be careful boy ! " He shouted .

Takeshi narrowed his eyes slightly, when the wind comes into his eyes . His eyes shed tears, because of the cold air . His nose was burning, and feels snot coming out ." I'm happy if next week comes .." And saw one of his ex classmates of his former school, and smiled at him as they came closer . And stopped his bike ." Good morning Tsuna-kun ! "

The person heard his name, and almost screamed in shock . As he did not saw Takeshi, but sighed with relief as he looked at him ." G-good morning Yamamoto-kun .."

" How are you ? I have not seen you for so long ! "

" Well ... I'm helping my mother .."

" Oh Sawada-san still makes those delicious cakes ! "

Sawada Nana was one of the best bakeries in the village, her most famous of her bakery is her cherry pie . Her son Tsuna often helps her in the store, since they live with 5 and 3 of the youngest still go to school . And Tsuna is planning to pay their college too . " Yes we have sold yesterday a lot, that will be enough to come around for a week ! "

Takeshi smiled he was happy, with the good luck of his friend . Since they were with 5, his father is never home . Takeshi wished them for once happiness, since they have it harder then him . " Glad to know Tsuna, but I have to go now . I'm already late ."

" Be on time and be careful ! " Tsuna said as Takeshi went away ." You too ! " Takeshi shouted back at him, as he drove over the cobblestones . He arrived at an old building, and saw other young people standing there . With bikes and bags to fill with newspapers ." Yamamoto ! Thank you for showing your face today ! " Shouted an older man, with a long face . He was not clearly a morning person, and Takeshi was also not one of them . But he did not show it .

The man was tall and bald, but still has tuffs of gray / white hair on each side of his head . His head was small and round, and his eyes were slightly different from each other . One looked narrowed, while the other was larger ." Here's your share ." Yamamoto got the newspapers, and pushed it in his bag ." Today be back at 12, you have 4 hours ! "

Takeshi know it was a code, since he worked longer for the man . It was actually ' _be back in 2 hours, or else you are fired ! '_ The newcomers are still fresh at this work, and ignore the real purpose of it . So they will most likely lose this job than Takeshi, as they looked surprised as he rode quickly away . Takeshi still heard his boss in the distance, that the others have to go too . But Takeshi did not looked back, as he begins selling the newspaper .

In 30 minutes he sold eight, and just sold two to two different men . They were rich men, you can see it by their clothes . That smells of expensive perfume . Their high hats which has no holes yet, their behavior where ever they watch . With their chin high up, and of course was something Takeshi's eyes were first on . Their nice gold rings, which was heavy on the fingers . But only on the fingers, of rich people .

As a young child Takeshi often played, with the rings of his mother . It was gold but light, his mother told him . They were fake, and she did not really mind . If Takeshi accidentally lost it while playing ." At least it's not real gold ." She would say .

Takeshi cycled further as saw few drunken men, walking out of the bar and rode away from them . But they did not have eye on him, since they want money of others . Takeshi knows himself that these men are dangerous, when he saw them walking to a single man . He was broadly built, and has gray hair to his shoulder . His mustache and beard were thick, but seemed thin as his hair on his head His mouth was still visible between the hair, and his green eyes looked at his gold watch . As he look like he was waiting for someone .

Takeshi then realized that those man saw him too .

A single man in rich clothes, has a smell of the expensive perfume . Has a gold watch with him, holds by a white glove . He looked at anyone with his chin up, and this rich man was not just a rich man . He is wearing a green, red and orange diamond ring .

This was a nobleman ." Shit ! " Cursed Takeshi he stopped, and nearly drove someone over ." Watch it brat ! " Shouted the man as he holds his wife, away from Takeshi who ignored him . The group men made their way, to the nobleman who still waited . Takeshi's sweat broke as the man, tried to get away from the group .

" L-look look look ... A rich noble old man .." Gasped one of them with thick red hair, the man reeked of beer and rum . His teeth were yellow, the others were ugly and reeked also bad ." What do you want from me drunk gentleman ? " Asked the man as he stepped back, the smell was too strong for his nose ."

" Oh now we are drunk gentleman, fucking filthy ..."

" Let's beat him up ." One said as he got a knife out, the other grinned and did the same . The older man immediately tried to escape, since he know no one will help him . If these guys strike him, and steal his money ." Get away from me ." He tried not to lean at the wall behind him, he did not want to make his beautiful coat dirty against the wall of a fish shop . " Oh look he's more afraid to dirty that coat, then his own life ! "

" Get him ! " But before one of them could do anything, Takeshi hit on the man with his bike . The other was immediately knocked out, since his face was red like that of the leader . Showed he was completely drunk .

The man looked surprised, and drunken group decided . To attack Takeshi before they will go after the older man ." Take that ! " Takeshi was faster than him, as he went off his bike . He turned around and with his leg in the air, he hit one of them . As he bumped into a other, their heads knocked to each other . And were defeated .

" Damn ..." The man took a step back, and went running as Takeshi looked at him ." I'll get you for this ! " He shouted as he pushed through the people . Takeshi laughed a little, and looked if the man was okay ." Are you alright ? " Takeshi asked as he looked at the man, who was first in shock .

But then he smiled softly and walked to him ." Thanks for helping me young man ." He wanted to shake Takeshi's hands, but pulled his hand back . As he noticed that Takeshi's hands are dirty ." Oh sorry ." Takeshi smiled nervously as the man looked at him in silence ." What's your name young man ? "

" Takeshi .."

" I would like to have a full name please ."

" Yamamoto Takeshi ." The man nodded satisfied ." A strong and powerful name, for a brave young man like you . Thank you for heaving a kind heart ."

Takeshi felt himself becoming small, as some stopped to watch them . A nobleman talking to a poor villager ." My name is Gokudera Albert, I'm a piano player from Italy . Did you have heard of my name ? "

" Yes from my father ." That was not a lie, Gokudera Albert was know for his talent with the piano . His taste of the best wine, and his liking for art . He was in one word, a real nobleman ." Give me the price, for thanking you ."

" Reward ? " Asked Takeshi like the man was talking, in a different language ." I must not mister Gokudera, why should I want something . Because I helped you ..

" You saved my life ."

" But .."

" What do you want ? " Takeshi swallowed and saw that the man, really wished to give something for Takeshi . Takeshi thought a little, and what does he want ? Money, food, a better coat for his father in the winter ?

Takeshi does not know ." Everything ? "

" Yes everything Youngman ." Takeshi feels a little weird being called Youngman, he only hears . ' Takeshi ' , ' Yamamoto ' , ' Yamamoto-kun ' , ' lad '

Until he has something in mind, when he noticed the necklace the man has around his neck . A narrow thin ring, hanging on a gray chain The ring was thin, but nice to look at, it was thick enough for the blue and green little stones . And the couler of the ring was gold and has little drawings on it, Takeshi could not tell if it were flowers, or ocean waves ."

" I would like that .." Takeshi pointed with his fingers at the ring, around the man 's neck . The man looked surprised and shocked, as Takeshi noticed the ring ." You want this ? Nothing else like money ? "

" Well no I ... I think it's beautiful and .." Takeshi was slightly red as he did not know, what he should say . He really want the ring, he could not take his eyes off it . The man was quiet but then he nodded yes ." Okay I did promise I give you something, you wanted to have . So Youngman ." And pulled at the chain, so he got it off . And placed it around Takeshi's neck ." Take good care of it ."

" Yes I will sir ." Takeshi smiled as he picked up his bike ." Be careful on the way home ." The man laughed ." Don't worry about it I'm just waiting for someone . Apparently he's here already, so I take my leave ." The man walked to two other man, who were waiting for him ." Who's that boy ? " Asked one of them .

Takeshi watched as the three men were talking, as they took their leave . He could hear mister Gokudera saying ." An young man who saved me .." And that was that, and Takeshi decided he better take of too . Before he gets into trouble .


End file.
